


Wake Up Next To You

by awkwardly_living



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, For a Friend, Happy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, bc they deserve it, happiness, i love them so fricking much, jeremy isnt an asshole anymore, like literally sleeping, they're adorable, this is all just cute happiness dont @ me, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: Michael wakes up next to his favorite person in the world and thinks about just how much he loves him.-------aka its all fluff with no plot bc im trash





	Wake Up Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for lilah, my friend who wouldn't stop bugging me about it [jkjk luv ya]
> 
> anyway this is my first time writing these boys, so don't judge me too harshly.

 

     Michael woke to the sound of light snoring. He smiled softly as he looked down at the source. Jeremy lay on his side, stretched out somewhat on top of Michael. His hand rested by Michael's hair where it had been tangled up the night before. Michael carefully reached over Jeremy to snag his glasses from the nightstand before slipping them on. His boyfriend was still very much asleep. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

     He never wanted this moment to end. This was all that he had dreamed of for years, and now his dream had come true. His heart had been crushed when Jeremy had gone so far as to let a supercomputer completely change him just so that he could date Christine. It was even worse when Jeremy _chose_ to have the SQUIP block Michael from his life. 

     Michael sighed. All of that was in the past. He was here. _They_ were here. And for now, he wanted to enjoy that. He hadn’t had a lot of people in his life that truly cared about him and wanted to be around him. Jeremy was the first non-family member who did. That’s why he loved him. Deep down, Jeremy cared. Jeremy loved him too.

     Michael kissed Jeremy softly on the head, nuzzling his curly mess of hair. Michael loved Jeremy’s hair. It was so fluffy and cute. He loved running his finger in it as the two fell asleep. 

     As Michael planted a light kiss to Jeremy's head, Jeremy stirred slightly, groaning quietly. He stretched a bit before settling his head back down on Michael.

     Michael giggled softly. "Morning, sleepy head."

     Jeremy groaned in response, earning another laugh from Michael. "Shh, sleeping," Jeremy grumbled, halfheartedly swatting Michael's cheek.

     "You're cute when you're sleepy."

     Jeremy lifted his head up to look at his boyfriend. "Micha, I look like a trainwreck."

     "Aw, no you don't."

     Jeremy rolled his eyes and let his head fall to Michael's chest again. Michael smiled and kissed his head once more. 

     The two lay together for a bit, falling into a comfortable silence. Finally, Jeremy said softly, "Michael?"

     "Mhm?"

     "I'm glad you're here."

     Michael tightened his arm around Jeremy. "I am too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo if any of yall wanna see more boyf riends stuff, lmk and send in some prompts. 
> 
> until then, see ya later, paladudes.


End file.
